


Lasing

by soodeliciousoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Tagalog, Wala wala lang, jongin - Freeform
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soodeliciousoo/pseuds/soodeliciousoo
Summary: Lasing na si Jongin ngunit hindi sa alak kundi dahil sa mga halik ni Kyungsoo





	Lasing

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi ko na siya na edit. Sana magustuhan niyo.

Saturday Night.

 

Tapos na ang thesis defense wala ng problema konting kembot nalang gagraduate na. Sabado ng gabi, kumpleto ang tropa. Present lahat sila kaya inuman na. Kanya kanyang ambag at bili ng pulutan.  
Di sana papayag si Kyungsoo na mag walwalan kasi alam niya na ang mangyayari pagkatapos nito. Siya naman ang maglilinis at magliligpit ng kalat nila.  
Sa bahay nila Sehun ang venue kaya free sila mag ingay at magkalat.

"Sige lang inom lang tayo mga pards."  
Dalawang kahon palang ng beer ang kanilang nauubos pero lasing na ang iba sa kanila. Si Baekhyun knock out na nakahiga ang ulo nito sa lap ni Chanyeol.

"Tama na yan Jongin walang maghahatid sayo mamaya. Di ko na rin kaya mag drive."  
Paalala ni Sehun sa kaibigan na busy parin sa pag ubos ng natitirang beer. Maya maya pa ay nakatuloh na ito dahil sa kalasingan.

"Ano ka ba pards! Dito na ako matutulogsainyo tabi nalang kami ni Kyungsoo. Hek!"

Nilagok niya ang natitirang beer sa kanyang baso sabay kindat kay Kyungsoo.

Hinampas naman ito ni Kyungsoo sa braso.  
"Ayaw kong tumabi sayo amoy alak ka baka mamaya sukahan mo pa ako."

 

Buhay na buhay pa ang diwa ni Kyungsoo. Konti ang ang kanyang nainom tinirada niya nalang ang pulutan nila. Namomobrelema na siya kung paano niya aayusin ang kalat nila. Tumayo na siya sa kanyang kinauupuan para simula nang ayusin ang mga ginamit nila.

Pagkatayo niya biglang may kumurot sa puwitan niya. Napa- aray siya sa sakit. Nilingon niya kung sino ito. Nakangisi si Jongin ng parang demonyo tuwang tuwa ito sa kanyang ginawa.

"Hang laki pala ng puwet mo, soo. Hek he he he he."

Linapitan naman siya ni Kyungsoo at pinitik ang ilong.

"Lasing ka na! Halika na hatid na kita sa kwarto ni Sehun."

Kinuha niya ang kamay ni Jongin at pinakbay niya sa kanya. Malaking tao si Jongin kumpara sa kanya kaya nahirapan siyang patayuin ito.

"Ano ba! Tumayo ka nga ng maayos."   
Pasigaw na utos nito. Tahimik na ang buong bahay maliban lang kay Baekhyun na malakas ang hilik.  
Kinurot niya ang bewang ni Jongin dahilan para matumba sila.

Inis na inis na si Kyungsoo. Mas lalo pang nagpapabigat si Jongin.

"Tumayo naman ito ng maayos ah. Tingnan mo tayong tayo na. Hek!"

Tinuro ni Jongin ang tent sa gitna ng kanyang pants. Tayong tayu na nga. Namula si Kyungsoo sa nakita. Inayos niya ang sarili at tumayo. Hindi niya alam kung papatayuin niya pa ba si Jongin o hindi na dahil tayong tayu na ito.  
"Patayuin mo na ako, Kyungsoo ko."  
Sabay tawa na parang nang aasar. 

"Si---gee." 

Nanuyo ang lalamunan ni Kyungsoo sa nakita. Doon na lang siguro siya matutulog sa ilalim ng tent ni Jongin.

 

Inalalayan niya ulit patayo si Jongin. Naiilang na si Kyungsoo sa nangyayari. First time niya makakita ng ganung kataas at kalaki na tent sa loob ng pants ni Jongin.

Paakyat na sila ng hagdan nang bigla siyang niyakap ni Jongin. Naramdaman niya na ang tungkod nito tumatama sa legs niya. 

"Jongin, mahuhulog tayo dito sa hagdan."

Nakayakap parin ito sa kanya mas lalo pang hinigpitan ni Jongin ang pagyakap dito.  
"Okey lang yan Kyungsoo ko. Matagal na akong nahulog sayo."

Speechless si Kyungsoo. Inisip niya na lang na baka lasing lang talaga si Jongin. Tinanggal niya ang kamay ni Jongin na nakayakap sa kanya mahirap na baka hahanap hanapin niya.

"Lasing ka na nga. Halika na punta na tayo sa kwarto ni Sehun."

Inalalayan niya muli ito paakyat medyo nagpagaan na si Jongin. Pero ang mata nito nakatutok na kay Kyungsoo.

"Lasing na lasing sa pagmamahal mo."

"Iba talaga ang nagagawa ng alak no. Ginagawa kang romantiko."   
Deep inside kinikilig na si Kyungsoo. Sa ilang taong pagsasama nila bilang magkaibigan may pagtingin hindi niya maiwasang magkagusto rito pero pinilit niyang tinanggal ito dahil daw mag Pards sila.

"Iba talaga ang epekto mo sa akin soo. Binabaliw mo ko."

Nasa loob na sila ng kwarto. Silang dalawa lang walang istorbo. Inalalayan niya si Jongin na makahiga ng maayos.

"Tumigil ka nga! Mahalin kita diyan."

Naks! Bumabanat pabalik si Kyungsoo. Bahala na sabi niya sa sarili niya. Baka daw hindi naman maalala ni Jongin mga pinagsasabi nila.

"Bakit hindi pa ba?"

 

Wala na. Nawalan na ng preno si Kyungsoo bigla niya nalang sinunggaban si Jongin sa labi. Nakapatong na siya kay Jongin. Inupuan niya ang malaking tent nito. "Sht! This is heaven."  
Nahismamasan si Jongin sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo. Lulunurin niya na naman ang sarili sa mga halik ni Kyungsoo na nakakalasing.


End file.
